


(un)Forgettable

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Marvel
Genre: Drinking, Multi, Swearing, accidental nudes, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Based on the prompt “I accidentally sent you a naked picture of myself” but to a group chat with Steve and Bucky





	(un)Forgettable

It was Natasha’s idea to go partying. You would’ve much preferred to stay in and read a book to unwind from your last mission, but there was nothing more relaxing for the Black Widow than shots in a crowded bar so she could pick her next victim. The bar she’d chosen tonight was probably the skeeviest you’d seen yet, with unidentifiable stains on the couches and roaches crawling around in the bathrooms but damn if they didn’t make up for it with their cocktails. Sadly for you, you didn’t have Nat’s tolerance, and you were flailing around on the dance floor blind drunk after only a few drinks.

Nat kept an eye on you, making sure you didn’t go home with anyone. She wasn’t beyond letting you make a fool of yourself, though. She definitely made sure to take video of you doing karaoke in your underwear on top of the bar even though there wasn’t a song playing. That was going on YouTube as soon as you got back to the tower.

The next morning, you didn’t remember any of it. Well, you remember puking in the car on the way home and in the alley beside the tower, but that’s all that was coming back to you as you crouched over your toilet, dry heaving. “I’m gonna kill her,” you muttered to yourself. “I know she’s a lethal assassin, but I swear to god I’m gonna fucking kill her.” You retched again, pressing your forehead to the toilet with a groan. When your stomach finally settled, you stood slowly and walked to your phone, hoping to plead with Steve to make you breakfast. You froze when you saw your last message thread.

You didn’t remember taking that picture. You couldn’t remember taking any of the pictures, really, but at least the other ones you were wearing clothes. It looked like drunk you had chronicled the night in selfies, ending with a naked selfie in your bed. When did you put pajamas on then? A memory pulled at the edge of your mind, and you thought of Steve but couldn’t figure out why.

There was a soft knock at the door, and you turned around to see Steve himself peeking around your door. He was blushing slightly and averted his eyes when you looked at him. Oh, he’d definitely been the one to come over and dress you last night. You were mortified. Meanwhile, Bucky shoved through the door with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You’ll have to invite us next time you go out, Y/N. looks like you know how to have fun.”

You glared at Steve, who still couldn’t look you in the eye. “You showed him the pictures?”

Steve flushed deeper red. “You sent it to both of us,” he mumbled as he walked into your kitchen. He set some groceries on the counter, and started rifling through your cabinets to make breakfast. You paled again, both from nausea and horror, and unlocked your phone, looking at the message thread. Sure enough it was a group message.

“Look ok the bright side, at least it was only the three of us,” Bucky said, plopping onto your couch. “Imagine if Sam had gotten a hold of them. He would never let it go.”

“Delete them.” You glared at Bucky, who put a hand over his heart and gasped.

“Why only me, doll? Don’t you know I love to appreciate fine art?”

“Because I trust Steve to have deleted them already. You, on the other hand, are a little shit.” You stomped towards Bucky, reaching over the couch to grab his phone. Bucky sat up and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you down over the back of the couch. He started tickling you, and you tried frantically to scramble away. “Stop, Buck. Please,” you said between gasps, finally managing to free yourself. You stood triumphantly, Bucky’s phone in hand. The smile quickly died on your face. You sprinted to the bathroom, doubled over the toilet again. Bucky’s phone vibrated in your hand with a message from yours.

Can’t blame me that you have a body worth remembering ;)

You looked past the message at his lock screen. It was the picture you’d sent of yourself sprawled naked across the sheets. “Bucky,” you yelled out of the bathroom. You heard him laugh in the living room before the front door opened and closed again.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
